memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Shuttlecraft Down/Chapter Four
The Enterprise is approaching the system tracing the debris field to the fourth planet. On the bridge Captain Kadan looks at the planet on the viewer. Our sensors can't punch through the atmosphere it's a miracle that Vedek Kira was able to get a transmission out to the Admiral is shocking, we can beam anything through it Commander Sito says as she looks at her console then looks at Captain Kadan. She looks at the planet. Enterprise to all fighters we've traced the Archer's location sending coordinates now Captain Kadan says as she inputs commands into the armrest. In the white area Typhuss is chatting with his grandma. I need to tell you something, I'm a vigilante, I'm Red Arrow Typhuss says as he looks at his grandmother. She looks at him. I don't care as long as you're out there doing good Penny says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I am, I don't work alone, I work with Team Arrow and I have saved a lot of people in Star City Typhuss says as he looks at his grandmother. She looks at him. I'm so proud of you my grandson Penny says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thanks, I have to go back now Typhuss says as he looks at his grandmother. Meanwhile a squadron of Orion interceptors drop out of warp and start shooting at both Sovereign class ships shield armors. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD as coolant vents from the ceiling as well, Captain Y'Nar hangs onto her armrests on her chair. Shields down to 45% Commander Kim says as he looks at the tactical console. Captain Y'Nar looks at Lieutenant Johansson. Lauren evasive manuever beta two Mr. Kim return fire Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at him. Commander Kim looks at his console. The Enterprise fires quantum phasers at the two Orion vessels that it's taking on, while the Intrepid took on four of them. On the bridge Commander Madden falls from the chair as Commander Torres takes command. Jenkins evasive pattern beta 3, Curtis return fire Commander Torres says as she looks at both officers. Both officers comply. The Intrepid fires at four interceptors as the interceptors return fire at the ship. Kira looks at the sensors or what's left of them and sees the Enterprise and Intrepid fighting the same ships that shot them down. If only the engines were online I could help them but I can't because we've taken too much damage Kira says as she talks to herself. Typhuss is almost out of commission Kira goes back to praying. In the white area, Typhuss is watching Kira as she is praying. Don't give up on me, I'm not going to leave you Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Kira on the shuttle. The battle isn't going well for the Enterprise and Intrepid as the four Orion vessels gang up on both ships as warp plasma vents from the Intrepid's port nacelle. In the white, area Typhuss is watching the battle not going well for his friends. Damn it, there's nothing I can do to help them Typhuss says as he watches the battle. Penny puts her hand on her grandson's shoulder. Hey your friends are fighters if most of them and you can survive 7 years in the Delta Quadrant then they can survive the battle they just need to figure out how to turn it around Penny says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. My crew can do anything, my crew is one of the best crews in Starfleet next to the Enterprise crew Typhus says as he looks at Penny. On the bridge of the Enterprise Captain Y'Nar turns to Commander Kim. Harry what can we do? Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He looks at her as he looks at his console. Shields are down to 34% and buckling we may have to retreat Commander Kim says as he looks at her. She looks at Commander McCabe as he nods and then she walks over to Lauren. Lauren set course 10 kilometers away from the planet full impulse, Sito contact the Intrepid and have them follow us Captain Y'Nar says as she sat in her command chair. Sito inputs commands into the console. The Intrepid is responding Captain but Commander Torres isn't liking retreating from trying to save her friend Commander Sito says as she looks at her. Captain Y'Nar looks at her. Sito remind her who outranks who Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at her. She nods at her. Both the Enterprise and Intrepid move away from the planet as the interceptors break off attack and head back to the planet.